La Musa y el Espiritu
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: A veces, cuando ocurre algo, las consecuencias de eso traen cosas buenas. ByakuRuki. Spoilers capitulos 61,62 y 63


Rukia miraba desde la ventana al exterior, hacía solo un par de días que todo había acabado con la traición de Aizen, Gin y Tousen. Sus amigos descansaban no muy lejos de allí, y en una habitación continua estaba Renji mientras ella cuidaba a su hermano quien seguía sin despertar después de haberse interpuesto entre el ataque de Gin y el cuerpo de Rukia. La morena volvió a la silla donde estaba, junto a la cama de Byakuya y se quedó mirándole fijamente, sus ojos cerrados y aquella expresión de paz en sus gestos dormidos le daban un aire gentil que le encantó. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició con un par de dedos la pálida mejilla, la piel fina y suave de su hermano… de alguien a quien terminó queriendo más que a un hermano.

Con su mano allí ella pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido, en como Ichigo y los demás fueron al Seiretei, en como Renji casi deja su vida por salvarla, como su hermano había rozado la barrera de la muerte únicamente por ella…

_Dos vidas mermadas en soledad._

_Se aman, se miman sin poderse rozar._

La morena suspiró, si él supiera lo que ella sentía por él. Seguramente el clan pondría el grito en el cielo y él no quisiera verla más. No solo eso, solo con imaginar la cara de Renji y la de Ichigo reprochándole el por que se había enamorado de Byakuya era peor que tener a todo el clan tras de ti.

Movió la mano caprichosamente hasta acariciar los cabellos largos quitando un par de los cerrados ojos del noble. Su cabello aún después de todo se mantenía intacto, aquella marea negra que en ese mismo momento había adorado tocar. El gesto de sus labios cambio a una leve y casi imaginaria sonrisa, un extraño cambio para la cara del mayor quien dormía ahora en paz. Rukia sonrió levemente y bajó su mano, tomando la de él, apoyándole…

_No temas, no llores, me encuentro bien._

_Mi vida, tranquila, cada noche yo vendré…_

Un suave gemido de dolor salió de la boca del noble haciendo que Rukia retirara su mano rápidamente, pero él apretó un poco más la pequeña mano de ella. Aún dormido, él había sentido aquella protección, aquel apoyo y lo había agarrado como un naufrago se agarra a una tabla. Los ojos azul oscuro se abrieron lentamente quedando fijos en la mirada de ella, algo perdidos aún al estar recién despierto. La morena sonrió levemente, retirando un mechón de cabello de su cara;

- Rukia…

- Niisama..

Solo aquel nombramiento, aquella cercanía de su hermana. Aquella mirada, aquellos ojos… estaban bien ambos, y para el otro solo valía eso.

_A las estrellas_

_Les comento como es el sol._

Rukia

Sonrío feliz. Ha despertado y yo simplemente he sonreído al verle abrir sus ojos. Su voz llamándome ha sido mi ultima unión a la tierra. Si, él está bien…

Tras de eso, Unohana-taicho me ha mandado a descansar. Llevo allí 4 días completos, cuidándole. Cuando también a Renji aunque él, ya el primer día había despertado. Cuidando a niisama, viéndole dormir, velando su sueño… Renji me había pillado más de una vez, las mismas que me dijo que debía decirle cuanto ante que le quería. Y era cierto, yo quería a mi hermano como algo más que un hermano, ni se cuando comenzó pero tampoco quería saberlo. Aún así no le diría nada, no permitiría tampoco que Renji se lo dijera.

Pensé en ir a la división, pero acabé en la mansión Kuchiki mientras seguía sumida en mis pensamientos. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no podía echarme atrás ahora que tenía a dos de las chicas del servicio ayudándome a desvestir y un baño esperándome, eran las ordenes que tenían.

Un baño caliente…. Tras de ello volvería a la 4ª División.

_Al sol le cuento_

_La grandeza de nuestro amor…_

Byakuya

**No había pasado mucho de irse Rukia, cundo Unohana me permitió salir. Bueno eso después de un intento fallido de Renji por decirme algo, que jamás sabré que era y de los gritos del imbécil de Kurosaki que buscaba a Rukia. Por suerte la encontraban poco después, y es que si el idiota no sabía buscar su fuerza espiritual…. **

**Lo mejor sería ir a la mansión a descansar, mañana sería un día nuevo y tendría, seguramente, mucho papeleo. Seguramente de eso querría hablarme Abarai. Porque Rukia se encontraba bien¿verdad? O por lo menos eso espero, ya que ella era importante para mi. Lo más importante desde hacía muchos meses, y era ahora cuando más cuenta me daba…estúpido de mi… Ya que no era solo por que se pareciera a Hisana, no. Tampoco era por que era mi hermana, o era mi clan; Rukia era importante por ella misma, porque por mucho que lo negara la quiero.**

**La quiero más que se puede querer a una hermana, la quiero como mujer…**

**Elevé la mirada, el enorme cerezo de la entrada me daba la bienvenida a la casa, la solitaria casa donde vivía… ¿solitaria? Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente cuando vi la pequeña figura de mi hermana sentada bajo el cerezo, las hojas de sakura enmarañadas en su cabello y un expresión tranquila. Me acerqué en silencio, con paso calmo¿dormía?**

Rukia

Después del baño recordé algo. Me había encontrado con uno de los hermanos de Kaien-dono, después recordé ver a otra de ellos… debía pedirles perdón por lo ocurrido con él, con alguien tan importante para mi como era él, la primera persona que me había recibido en la división como Rukia, como yo misma. Tras de ello fue mi capitán, pero Kaien.-dono… él había muerto en mis brazos, por mi espada y yo, yo tenía que hacerlo.

Sonreí levemente cuando, después de aquel "cariñoso golpecito", Kuukaku-san me dijo que nada había pasado y que si había pasado, todo quedó en paz. Tras de eso, el tonto de Ichigo llegó por mi con Inoue; sonreí levemente al verles juntos y no pude más que volver con ellos despidiéndome de Kuukaku-san y de Ganju-san esperando verles pronto.

El camino no se hizo bastante más largo, ya que yo quería volver un momento a la mansión y llevar algo de ropa a nii-sama, que seguro necesitaría. Entonces fue cuando Ichigo me pregunto que haría, si me quedaría o volvería con ellos. Mi respuesta no se hizo muy de esperar, más que nada porque a lo lejos pude ver a Kenpachi-san y la cara de Ichigo fue más que de susto.

"_Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, entre ellas mi relación con nii-sama"_

Tras de ello, Ichigo corrió para no encontrarse con Kenpachi e Inoue se despidió, pidiéndome que tuviera cuidado y que esperaba que todo se arreglara.

Aún así no perdía muchas esperanzas de no verles pronto.

Lo siguiente fue volver a la mansión, solo que al ver el árbol de sakura no pude más que sonreír levemente mientras me sentaba bajo él. La vez que llegué a la mansión, después de que Byakuya-niisama me adoptara, él me esperaba ahí bajo el árbol dándome la bienvenida a la mansión aún en su silencio…

Pensé que solo había cerrado los ojos un segundo, para recordar aquello…cuando los abrí, lo encontré allí, mirándome.

_Mientras recorro los ríos, los valles_

_Los cielos, las nubes y los siete mares_

_Seguiré por ti esperando_

_¡¡mi vida no llores que te estoy mirando!!_

_Hago castillos de arena en la luna_

_Dibujo sonrisas en nuestra amargura…_

_Relatos de mis suspiros que en la_

_Medianoche compartiré contigo…._

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces mientras Byakuya, ni corto ni perezoso se sentaba a su lado, la chiquilla se levantó como un resorte bajando la mirada avergonzada.

- Niisama… yo…l…lo sient…

- No te preocupes, y siéntate. Tenemos que hablar, Rukia.

La shinigami hizo lo que le pedía, mientras escondía sus pequeñas manos entre los pliegues del kimono. Un acto reflejo que siempre hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. Byakuya se sonrió mentalmente a esto, tenía varias cosas que poner de acuerdo con su hermana, con su Rukia…

- Pues…niisama..

- Rukia, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo ocurrido, por tener que darme cuenta de todo por un ryoka. No solo debí protegerte cuando todo paso, debí hacer…

- Byakuya-niisama, no vale la pena recordar lo pasado, no cuando has sido capaz de arriesgar la vida por mi. Lo que ha pasado, no deberíamos recordarlo sino…

- …seguir las cosas tal y como están –Rukia miró a su hermano- ¿es lo que ibas a decir?

- Creo que niisama me conoce mejor de lo que pensaba –dijo sonriendo levemente- pero aún así, debe descansar.

- Espera –dijo él- aún hay algo más que quiero decirte…

La mano de Byakuya alcanzó la prístina cara de la shinigami volviéndolo hacia él. Sus ojos se cruzaron diciéndose en ese mismo instante, mil y una cosas, cosas de aquellas que las palabras no podían alcanzar. Mil promesas se cruzaron silenciosamente, otros tantos deseos que destellaron en las pupilas de ambos unidas a mil y una caricias que aún sus manos no darían. Los ojos azulados de la menor se cerraron lentamente, conteniendo en un suspiro todo aquello junto a la visión del hombre que había comenzado a amar desde hacía unos meses. Un cariño, para ella maldito como había pensado, un amor que nunca podría darse por que Byakuya era su hermano y porque él amaba aún a Hisana; ¿o no?

Cuando todo aquello estalló solo se dio cuenta de algo, en un completo silencio su hermano había tomado sus labios en una corta y suave caricia para nada demandante, un beso pausado y tranquilo con el cual aquellos sueños que había roto en la soledad de su habitación dentro de la división 13. Silencio, únicamente roto por la respiración pausada de su hermano el mismo que la había tomado por la cintura, acariciándola y repegandola contra su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón se saltase no uno ni dos latidos, sino una vida entera. Al separarse de él, pudo descubrir como las mejillas de ella se habían teñido de un rosáceo color, el mismo que poseía las de Byakuya.

Y es que bajo la tranquilidad del cerezo habían descubierto un secreto en ambos que nacía con aquello, una promesa y un cariño que se había convertido en el amor más puro que dos almas solitarias podían tener.


End file.
